huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Jefferson
Wyatt Jefferson is the current alpha of the Jefferson Pack and the brother of Derek Jefferson. Biography Wyatt was born in 1978 as the younger brother of Derek Jefferson. There is not much known about their youth but they have a very deep bond. Derek transformed Wyatt into a werewolf and he was a beta in Derek's pack. After Derek died in 2007, Wyatt became the alpha of the pack. After Derek's death Wyatt suffered from a bad conscience and nightmares about killing other people. He still tried to focus on his pack and protecting and motivating his betas. In the beginning, Wyatt always wanted to be exactly like Derek but he later understood it handicaps him and he has to let go of it. Also, a few weeks after Derek's death Wyatt started to have visions of Derek telling him what to do and giving him important information for fights and battles. He lost his first life in a fight in Volume 3. Physical Appearance Wyatt is of average height and sporty build. He has heavy blonde hair with light waves and brown eyes. Wyatt is known to have a friendly, sympathetic face and a crooked smile. In his wolf shape, Wyatt has brown fur and yellow eyes. Personality Wyatt is a mostly relaxed person and seems happy most of the time. He smiles very often and is in general quite open-hearted and friendly. He is reliable and very loyal to his friends, family and pack. Wyatt hates when innocent people get hurt or even die. He loves peace and harmony and wants the world to be a quiet, restful place. Most of the time, he is very patient and phlegmatic, but Wyatt is also stubborn and can get very angry. Supernatural Powers Wyatt is a werewolf which is why he has the, for his species normal, powers like shapeshifting, higher condition, being faster and stronger than humans and healing quicker when he is wounded. As an alpha wolf, Wyatt has even higher powers than normal werewolves. Wyatt is a non-native zodiac holder after he killed his brother Derek to keep his werewolf power (normally, he would have become human again after Derek's death). He is the Taurus of the White Falls Zodiac. Relationships Derek Jefferson Derek was Wyatt's older brother and also his alpha. They had a very intense bond and would do everything for each other. Wyatt killed Derek to avoid Garrett Black doing it and getting Derek's powers. After this, he becomes the alpha of the Jefferson pack and always tries to be exactly like Derek. He later understands that he needs to be just like himself to be a good leader. Wyatt regularly has visions of Derek supporting and helping him and giving him informations. Derek also gave Wyatt his third life. Leah Donnell Leah is Wyatt's girlfriend and his son's mother. They love each other honestly. Leah knows about his identity from the beginning but she protects him by not telling the ECCO. She later quits her job for being with him and lets him transform her into a werewolf. Liv Morgan In the beginning, Liv doesn't trust Wyatt. While she doesn't get to build a relationship with Derek, she grows to be a good friend of Wyatt's. Liv can see his visions and is one of the first persons that get to know about them. When Wyatt wants to run away from the battle in Volume 7 after Joey Caboll's death, she is able to keep him at the battlefield. Trivia * There are three werewolves which are known to be bitten by Wyatt: Caleb Navett, Leah Donnell and Joey Caboll. * Wyatt had a false identity of being an actor in White Falls. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Werewolves Category:White Falls Zodiac Category:Zodiac Holders Category:Jefferson Pack Category:Jefferson Family Category:Taurus Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Volume 7 Characters Category:Volume 9 Characters